makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Twin Thing
is the seventh episode in Season 2 of Make It Pop. Plot A twin war erupts between Sun Hi and her sister. Meanwhile, Corki snoops on Linc's new band; and a busy Jodi must devote time to her internship and get acquainted with Caleb's parents. Full Summary Sun Hi is yelling at Sun Mi about how her life so far was great until she showed up. Sun Mi just brushed it off and went to go brush her teeth. Corki walks into the room, reading a biochemistry book. Sun Hi grabs the book and Corki and throws it out, Sun Hi then gives Corki a mission. Which was to spy on Linc and his future band to see what XO-IQ is gotta be faced with. Corki said she can't do it because when confronted she is a horrible liar. Sun hi said that this would be a great experience for her and she is doing Corki a favor. Sun Hi laughs evilly and exits. XO-IQ is at RyRi ready to rehearse and Caleb and Jodi are talking towards the side. Jodi is worried that Hye Jung might not like the dress she made for her and Caleb is wondering if Jodi has the time to meet his parents. XO-IQ rehearses and everyone leaves. Corki begins to spy on Linc. Linc is handing out fliers for his band auditions and so far only has a drummer named Darmala. Linc is looking for someone that can play bass or keyboard. Corki was recording audio about Linc's band status and Ms. Diona catches her and asked what she was doing. Corki tried lying by saying she is just recording a few words. Ms. Diona thought it was beat poetry and Ms. Diona ends up embarrassing herself in front the students. She and Corki separate and moved on. Jodi gets to the Hye Jung store and told Hye Jung that the clothes shrunk and made a dress out of them. Hye Jung couldn't seem to express her emotions and went to back and she started to rampage. Caleb texted her if she was coming back to meet his parents, but she told him it might be a minute or longer. Sun Hi starts pulling pranks on Sun Mi and Corki walks in giving her report to Sun Hi. She tells Sun Hi that Linc is short a member and asks if she can stop spying on him. Sun Hi says no because she is too because having a petty fight with her sister. Caleb is showing his parents around the school and Jodi calls him. She said she'll be a the school soon, but Hye Jung stops her and says that she likes the dress and wants to debut a new line by having a teen fashion show which ends up being a huge problem for her. Corki is still spying on Linc while trying to stay hidden. She goes in a supply closet and sees Alex. They both surprise and scare each other at the same time. Corki asks Alex what is he doing. Alex explains that he was practicing, but Corki says that it was out of his character to so "perfect" because of the "vibing". Alex explains that he is chill about everything except his music. He then ask Corki what she was doing but she was a bad liar. She changed the subject and asked if Alex ever played in a band. Alex said he never did and ask if anyone was looking for a keyboard player. Corki didn't want to lie or tell him anything, but she told Alex about Linc's band auditions and about Band Blast and she freaks out because she has said too much. Alex thinks this would be a good idea, but he thinks he isn't ready yet. He asked Corki for advice because she used to be so shy and look at her now. Helping people is something she can do. She asked Alex to hear his music. He gets nervous, but Corki explains she needs to know what she is working with. After a music number, Linc sees Alex performs and automatically admitted him into the band. Corki was shocked and goes to tell Sun Hi. Corki tells the girls that Alex joined Linc's band and claims that he is really good. Sun Hi looked like she was gotta blow, but Sun Mi was there to calm her down and they have sister bonding moment. Jodi visits Caleb and finally meets his parents and apologizes for being so busy. Caleb's parents didn't mind because they were proud that Caleb is dating such a hard-working person and all of them just started having a dance party. Meanwhile, Sun Hi and Sun Mi were sweeping the floor of the room and Sun Hi slips. Miss Diona stops by and asks what was happening. Sun Mi comes up to her and tells her not to worry and that she will clean it up and says she will clean up the rest of the school too. Miss Diona thinks Sun Hi was very unlike her and then Sun Hi shows up, Miss Diona realized that the two were twins and tells them that she wanted to see both of them bright and early for chores the next morning. It was the end of the night, Jodi says goodbye to Caleb and kisses him on the cheek. Before she headed back to her dorm room she wanted to stop by to see Alex. She knocked on the door and meets Darmala saying Alex is not available at the moment. Jodi recognizes Darmala and says that he is the drummer of Linc's band, L3. Jodi tells Darmala to leave a message for Alex for her. He agrees and ask for her number. Jodi says that Alex already has his number, but Darmala meant ''he ''wanted her number leaving Jodi in a shock... Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song/Sun Mi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan *Alex Eling as Darmala Gallery Trivia *Darmala makes his Season 2 debut. *Set fact: confirmed by Dale Whibley that the person that played his father in the episode is actually the cast's acting coach. Songs Featured * Gratitude (Premiere) * Misfits (Premiere) * Party Tonight (cameo) Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Over 2 million viewers